rijksmonumentenfandomcom-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Michiel1972
Hi Michiel1972 -- we are excited to have Rijksmonumenten Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Database import Hi Michiel. Is there anything I can help with? What is your aim with importing the database? Angela (talk) 18 jun 2009 04:32 (UTC) :I will use this as a description site for simple rijksmonument-tables, thus I can link to this site from wiki.nl. I expect to have 62.000 entries. Michiel1972 18 jun 2009 06:15 (UTC) Maarssen/Stuyt Dag Michiel, vooralsnog overweeg ik niet me aan te melden maar dat kan nog komen. De spelling Stuijt kon ik niet laten staan, vandaar deze actie. Groeten, Fnorp :Hallo, ik denk eigenlijk dat het niet nodig is om op deze site veel wijzigingen te doen; ik zie deze verzameling artikelen als een referentie-site van het rijksmonumentenregister (inclusief fouten in dat register). Jammer dat de complete lijst met beschrijvingen nergens anders on-line staat op een toegankelijke wijze, vandaar ook dit project. Fouten die ze in het register hebben kunnen we beter op de 'echte' wikipedia verbeteren. Groet Michiel1972 26 jun 2009 21:45 (UTC) Hulp Wiki Hi , De Nederlandse Hulp Wiki heeft administrators nodig om Help: & Advies: naamruimte artikels te schrijven. Deze komen automatisch actief op de gedeelde hulp (bijvoorbeeld ), en zijn bedoeld om gebruikers te helpen met het bewerken en mogelijkheden op de Wiki. Als je één artikel maakt is dit al genoeg, maar momenteel hebben we hard meer mensen nodig. Als je geïnteresseerd bent, ga naar mijn overleg pagina op de Hulp Wiki, en plaats je verzoek om administrator rechten. Voor meer informatie kan je ook terecht op mijn overleg pagina. Met vriendelijke groeten, Tedjuh10 (Overleg) Aanwezig? Michiel, ik kreeg een standaardboodschap van Angela dat ik bij haar terechtkon voor hulp. Had ik een paar suggesties, kreeg ik van haar te horen dat zij er helemaal niets van af weet, en trouwens ook geen Nederlands kent... Ze meldde dat jij deze wiki hebt opgezet maar dat ze niet wist of je er nog mee bezig bent. Dus vraag ik me af: waarom is dit opgezet, en beheert niemand het dan? Jammer hoor! : Hoi, ik ben deze site destijds gestart omdat een complete lijst met beschrijvingen nergens anders on-line aanwezig was op een toegankelijke wijze. Dat is (helaas) nog steeds zo. Het zou fijn zijn als de RCE een eigen site zou beginnen met alle info over de rijksmonumenten, inclusief adressen, foto's, etc. Tot dan is dit een snel toegankelijke bron. Veel meer was (en ben) ik er niet mee van plan. Je bent welkom om op nl.wikipedia.org een 'echt' encyclopedisch artikel (in je eigen woorden) over een rijksmonument te schrijven, gebruik makende van de kennis die je hier kan lezen. Michiel1972 jan 18, 2010 22:04 (UTC) Een orgineel van Bourdon 16 ( klok Nijkerk ) Michiel, kun jij ons duidelijk maken wie Bourdon 16 is of wie de foto van de grote klok Nijkerk op wikimedia gezet heeft. Wij willen daar graag een groot bestand van. We hebben dat nodig als groto canvas voor onze ouders die 60 jaar getrouwd zijn. groeten Ben Hagenberg ben.hagenberg@live.nl